The Turtle Inside The Shell
by Haci Anfang
Summary: This is a story that starts in the far past, but skips to the near future, in it I describe Bowser, and Marios friendship, and a few other things.
1. Prologue

Uncle: "We can't have the child here, we need to get to the nearest hospital!"

Voltaire: "But, she's already in labor, are you sure we can't do it here?"

Uncle: "Well, we could but there is a risk that she could die giving birth."

Voltaire: "Is there a chance she could survive?"

Uncle: "Yeah, but it's not that great."

Voltaire: "We still have to try"

Uncle: "How far away is the hospital, Jeff?"

Jeff: "It's about a 60 miles away."

Uncle: "She won't make it that far."

Voltaire: "Your a doctor aren't you?"

Uncle: "Yeah, two years ago I was?"

Voltaire: "Didn't you deliver children?"

Uncle: "One time, and all I did was comfort the wife."

Voltaire "Fine, fine… Fine, let's rush to the hospital."

Jeff: "I'll get the keys"

Voltaire: "Help me Lift Emilia, Adam!"

Adam: (Uncle) "Alright."

Voltaire: "Okay, one, two …THREE!"

Both the Koopas lifted the stressed out Emillia, and Carried her to the car

Adam "Okay, gentle now, make sure her feet are in the car."

Jeff "Voltaire, sit with her, and keep her company."

Voltaire "Jeff, you don't need to tell me to do that."

Jeff: "Someone does."

Adam laughed, and once everyone was in the car, he speed off, towards the hospital

After about a 56 minute drive, of speeding they reached the Hospital

Voltaire "Help me get her out Adam."

Adam: "I'm coming, give me a second."

They got Emilia out of the car, while Jeff ran in to get somebody to help them, after another 20 minutes, they finally got her inside, and into a bed, Voltaire held her hand

Adam "What time is it Doctor?"

Doctor 1: "7:34 pm"

Adam "Thank you, how long do you think the birth will take?"

Doctor 2 "A Childbirth can take all night, please be patient."

Adam: "Okay, I was just curious."

He mumbled " _Bitch"_

They waited for 3 hours while Emilia struggled to give birth. She finally gave birth around 11:19 pm, and Voltaire, and Emilia sat on the bed together with their new child.

Voltaire: "What do you wanna name him?"

Emilia: "I don't know, how about Daniel?"

Voltaire: "No, to cliche', we need a unique name."

Emilia: "Okay, How about …Bowser?"

Voltaire: "Perfect."

It took a day to get Bowser home, and when they did, there was a huge celebration, the guests included: Donkey Kong sr, his son Donkey Kong jr, Jumpman Mario, his two sons Mario, and Luigi, The King of The Mushroom Kingdom, his Daughter Peach, The queen of Sarasaland, and her daughter Daisy. The party really kicked off when Donkey Kong sr jumped into the pond from a rope hanging nearby, and every other adult followed suit, and did it as well, except for Emillia, and Voltaire, who were to busy caring for Bowser, to have fun, but they were outside, just not having fun.

Emilia: "Go and get in the pond honey, I got the baby."

Voltaire: "Nah, i'd rather be here with you, and Bowser."

Emilia: "Are you sure? It looks like all your friends are having a blast."

Voltaire: "Yeah, i'm sure.", he hugged her, and watched his friends jump in and out of the pond.


	2. The weekend of fun

Authors Note: This chapter picks up 10 years after the last one :)

Bowser was up in his room, listening to music, which he's dad doesn't like, he couldn't wait until saturday, because he was going to his mom's house for the weekend, and his best friend Mario lives there, and he can't wait to hang out with him.

It was the afternoon of the day he's leaving for his moms, and Bowser is really excited, he practically ran to the car, his dad wasn't going to take him, so he got his Uncle to take him, who lived inside the castle as well, when his uncle was ready to go they left, and began the journey to his mom's house, when they got there after a hour long drive, he got out of the car, grabbed his bags, and walked up the stairs that lead to her front door, he knocked on it, when she answered the door she hugged him, and helped him inside, followed by his uncle.

Uncle: "Where do you want me to put his luggage Emilia?"

Emilia: "You can put them anywhere you like."

Uncle "Alright." He put them in the corner next to a couch and turned back to Emilia "Guess I'll be leaving then."

Emilia: "What? So soon, you don't have to leave right away if you don't want to."

Uncle: "Yeah, I have to get back before Voltaire gets pissed."

Emilia "You still living with the trash Adam?"

Adam "Yeah, I got nowhere else to stay."

Emilia "Adam you know that ain't true, you can leave here with me."

Adam: "I would love to, but who would keep Bowser company through the long weeks, you know his dad doesn't care for him anymore."

Emilia: "Yeah, I wish Bowser could live here with me, he's growing up in the wrong environment."

Adam: "Emilia, I couldn't agree with you more, but you know the Laws, The Male Koopa gets custody of the child, when the Parents divorce."

Emilia: "I wish i'd known that 2 years ago before I divorce his ass."

Adam: "Yeah, I know, but when Bowser turns 18 he can move in with you, because since he's a male, it's his choice, and maybe someday, he'll have kids and you'll become a grandma."

Emilia: "Yeah, hopeful-"

She was cut off by a knock at the door

Adam: "I'll get it, i'm leaving anyway."

He walked over to the door, opened it, and was greeted by a young Italian child.

Adam: "You must be the famous Mario we've heard so much about."

Mario: "That's me, is Bowser here?"

Adam: "Yeah, he's upstairs in his room."

Mario: "can I come in?"

Adam: "Sure, go ahead, i'm heading home anyway."

Mario stepped passed Adam, and went into the kitchen where Emilia stood

Mario: "Mornin' miss Thomas, how you doing?"

Emilia: "I'm doing fine, Bowser's upstairs in his room."

Mario nodded "Thanks.", and he trotted up the staircase, he eventually knocked on Bowsers bedroom door, who opened it.

Bowser: "Mario buddy, how've you been?"

Mario: "Same old, same old."

Bowser: "Wanna play the ps3?"

Mario: "Sure."

They played games like, Call of Duty, Minecraft, Gta, exc, until dark.

Emilia: "Dinner time boys."

Mario and Bowser ran downstairs, and sat down at the table to eat there food, and drink there soda.

Bowser: "Thanks mom." he mumbled through eating steak "This is delicious."

Emilia: "Thanks sweetheart."

Mario: "Hey, bowser can you belive that we've known each other since we were babies, but didn't know it?"

Bowser: "No, hey mom why did me and Mario separate that day? Why weren't we friends when we were kids, if we lived in the same area?"

Emilia: "Honey, Mario and his family lived in brooklyn at the time, they travel for a day and a half, to be at that party, and when they left they showed up rarely, and most of the time, Mario was being babysitted while they were there."

Bowser: "Okay, what about when they moved here, why didn't we meet then?"

Emilia: "Well, your dad, and his dad got into a argument, which they're still in today."

Mario: "My dad hates your dad?"

Bowser: "I guess, but we don't hate each other do we Mario."

Mario: "No, we're best friends till the end."


	3. The bad day at school

Authors note: This chapter picks up a few years after the last.

Bowser was walking through the high school hallways, when a dude in a leather jacket pushed him into the locker to his right, and started calling him names, and pushing him around.

Bully: "What's your kind doing in his school? Do you think your better than the rest?"

Bowser didn't answer

Bully: "Answer me loser." he pushed Bowser

"Leave him alone Henry."

Henry: "Mind your own business, plumber."

"He's my friend, so that makes it my business."

Henry: "Okay." He threw a punch, which the stranger dodged, and kicked him down.

"Now, are you gonna play nice?"

Henry got up, and threw another punch, but was once again dodged by the stranger "Stop moving idiot." he punched again, and missed

"Okay."

Henry threw another punch, which the stranger caught, Henry he threw a punch with his left fist, which the stranger caught as well, Henry Kicked, and the stranger side stepped it.

"Enough playing around." The stranger shoved Henry on the ground, and pulled him into a hogtie position, and sat on him.

"Mario!", a searing voice boomed threw the hall "What are you doing on top of him?"

Mario: "He was bullying my friend Mr. Fernandez."

Fernandez: "And that justifies sitting on him?"

Mario: "No, he was trying to fight me, I haven't thrown one punch, the camera will be my witness."

Fernandez: "Well, meet me in my office, and we'll see, that goes for you two as well." He said this as he was pointing at Bowser and Henry.

 **In The Office**

Fernandez: "You told me the truth Mario, but I still need to give you a punishment for kicking him down, and throwing him on the grown."

Mario: "And I'll gladly take that punishment."

Mr. Fernandez looked bewildered "I've never had a student be so excited about cleaning the bathrooms before."

Mario: "Well, it just so happens that my job is doing exactly that."

Fernandez: "Oh, well I did not know that, hmm guess i'll have to think of a different punishment."

Mario: "Well, I'll do anything you need me to do."

Fernandez: "Umm, that's not what a punishment is meant to be about, and I don't know any other punishments, besides detention, but that'll go on your permanent record, and I don't want that."

Mario: "Soo, am I cleaning the bathrooms, on the fifth hall?"

Fernandez: "Sure, I have nothing else."

Mario walked out of the office, and was greeted by Bowser who said "Thank you for helping me earlier."

Mario: "No problem, no one will bother you now, knowing your my friend."

Bowser: "Yeah, it'll be great to not be constantly harassed by people."

Mario: "Ignore them bro, they've got nothing better to do."

Bowser nodded, and walk into the office.

Mario jogged to the fifth hall, where his punishment was waiting, but he wasn't excited to clean the toilets, his girlfriend, Annebeth's class was on that hell, and his punishment includes, both the Female, and Male restrooms.

"Slow down!", a teacher called after him

He slowed to a fast walk, but kept going, when he reached the bathrooms he chose to do the female bathroom first, he knocked on the door, and called "Any girls that are in there, I have to clean this bathroom."

After a minute of waiting four blonde girls walked out, and when they noticed him they started giggling, he stepped into the bathroom, and was hit with the smell of perfume, and female deodorant. He pinched his nose, and walked into the room, and after a few minutes when his nose got sorta used to the smell he decided to text Annabeth.

 **Texts**

Mario: "Hey. babe I'm cleaning the girls restroom on your hall."

Annabeth: "Your doing what!?"

Mario: "It's a punishment."

Annabeth: "Why are you being punished!?"

Mario: "I'll explain when you get here."

Annabeth: "Okay!? I'll be there in a sec!"

After a few minutes of waiting she walked into the bathroom

Annabeth: "What happened."

Mario gave her a quick rundown of what happened.

Annabeth: "So, you kicked a guys ass, because he was beating up one of our friends?"

Mario: "Yeah, pretty mu-" she kissed him, and after a couple of seconds let him go, he stepped back in shock

Annabeth: "Sorry, I should've warned you-" Mario cut her off

Mario: "No, no, that was… Amazing."

She blushed: "Really, that was my first kiss."

Mario: "Same."

After they calmed down from sharing their first kisses together, they talked while Mario cleaned the bathroom, once he'd finished they hugged and she went to leave

Mario: "Hey, if the teacher asks, tell her a guy was cleaning and took forever, which is true."

She nodded, and left, he rechecked the bathroom, and headed to the male restroom, and before he stepped in, he knew his nose was about to die, the odor was bad outside the room, he couldn't imagine the odor inside, he eventually manned up, and step in, and regretted it as soon as he did it, because the smells were awful, the restroom smelt like a gorilla pen, that hadn't been clean in a few months.

A guy walked in "Well, if it isn't the plumber who beat up Henry."

Mario: "Look, I don't know what rumors you heard, but I didn't beat him up, I pinned him to the ground, quite easily too."

The dude said: "Well, he wasn't that strong to begin with, how about you try me, and see if i'm as weak as that fool."

Mario: "Look Nash, I've got a job to do, and I don't need your bullshit right now, so please leave."

Nash: "Oh, sure, i'll go but i'll tell everybody that you chickened out."

Mario dropped his mop, walked up the Nash and said "I don't throw the punched I counter them."

Nash chuckled: "Ok, dodge this.", he threw a punch which hit Mario in the stomach, "And this." He uppercutted Mario sending him crashing into the wall.

Mario wiped his mouth: "Okay, guess it's time to change my fighting style.", he stood up, and kicked Nash back, then kicked off the stall to his right, and punched Nash across the face, then stepped back.

Mario: "Do you want anymore?"

Nash laughed: "You call those attack's?", he lounged at Mario, and who let himself be pinned against the wall, because at the moment

"NASH! What the hell are you doing."

Nash: "Mrs, Mrs Sanders, I… I was-"

Sanders: "You were just beating up a student, who had already got into a fight today."

Mario pushed Nash off him, his face was bloody, and he had a gash in his arm, "Mrs. Sanders, can I go to the nurse please?"

Sanders: "Yes, boy, that might be a good idea." she looked at Nash "And you follow me."

Mario pass Annabeth's classroom, who obviously noticed him, since her desk was in front of the door, he continued walking though, but stopped when she called his name from behind, he turned

Annabeth: "Mario what happened?"

Mario: "Nash, jumped me while I was cleaning the restroom, i'm going to the nurse, are you coming?"

Annabeth: "Of course, let me inform Mrs. Thompson first, wait here please."

She took 30 seconds, and then they were walking together towards the nurse's room

Fernandez: "Mario, What happened?" he followed Mario, who didn't answer him

Annabeth: "Nash beat him up, because of the fight from earlier."

Fernandez nodded, but still followed.

 **In the nurse's office**

Nurse: "These are some bad injuries Mario, your lucky you came to me quickly."

Mario nodded, and after she patched him up, he call Emilia, to come pick him, Bowser, and Annabeth from school. After 30 minutes she arrived.

Emilia: "Why'd you call me Mario, what about your parents?"

Mario: " they're in Hawaii."

Emilia: "What happened to you, did you get into a fight?"

Mario: "Yeah, I got into two fights."

Emilia asked once they were all in the car: "Who's this fine lady, Mario."

Mario: "That's Annabeth, she's my girlfriend."

Emilia: "Oh, well it's nice to meet you, I'm Bowser's mom."

Annabeth nodded: "Nice to meet you."

They drove back to Emilia's house and Annabeth called her parents to inform them what was going on, and that she was going to stay with her boyfriend and his friend for the next week.

 **Up in Bowser's room**

Bowser was playing Metal Gear Solid 3 " _Snake Eater_ ", Mario and Annabeth were sitting on the mattress Emilia put in there for Mario, and Annabeth were cuddling with while they were watching a horror movie.

Mario: "You okay?"

Annabeth who was trembling said: "I'm just scared."

Mario: "Don't worry, i'm here, nothing will bother you."

Bowser: "Mario, how do you beat this boss?"

Mario looked over and noticed that Bowser was in the middle of "The Sorrow" boss fight: "Your not actually dead, take use the revival tooth."

Bowser: "Oh, okay man I feel dumb, thank you."

Mario: "No problem."

Bowser: "You two gonna share a mattress?"

Mario: "Yeah, is that weird to you?"

Bowser: "No, I was just gonna say, have fun."

Annabeth: "We, will."

Mario blushed: "Huh? Annabeth what do you mean?"

Annabeth, we're gonna watch chick flicks."

Mario: "Oh, alright."

Bowser laughed a little, then received a text from Mario

Mario's text: "I'm gonna watch you play Metal Gear games."

Bowser text back: "Alright, lol."...


End file.
